Stuck In The Snow
Stuck In The Snow is the tenth episode of the eighth season. Story Wintertime brought joy for everyone, but at the same time brought problems. Huge clumps of snow clung to the hillside along the tracks. Workmen worked hard to blast the snow off the hill, to avoid the risk of snow falling onto an engine. The workmen on the Little Western had been reckless and only had a sign near the blasting zone to warn engines, and notify them to blow their whistle. But during an earlier blast, the snow had knocked the sign over. Oliver came racing along with a goods train for Tidmouth, when…BANG! “Blasting zone!” cried Oliver’s driver. His crew jumped clear and went as far away from the snow in order not to be trapped. Oliver, Toad, and the goods train kept chuffing through, until they were buried. “We must go for help,” said Oliver’s fireman. The guard, who had also escaped, put detonators on the tracks, and left for shelter with Oliver’s crew. Back at Arlesburgh, Duck had started his own journey of delivering furniture to the harbor. He wondered where Oliver and Toad were. “Maybe they’re having trouble seeing in this foggy weather,” he thought cheerfully. He carefully left for the harbor. When he returned, he still didn’t see his friends back. “Where are they?” he wondered, now feeling worried. The Yard Manager came up to them. “Oliver is stuck under a snowdrift around the hillside near Tidmouth,” he said. “Then we must go and help,” interrupted Duck. “But the mail train is due out in a few hours. You might not be back in time,” said the Yard Manager. “I’m going to rescue Oliver,” said Duck boldly. The Yard Manager and his crew could do nothing to change his mind. So they took him to the sheds, got his snowplough fitted onto his front, and away they went. The fog had lifted by the time Duck arrived near the hillside. He bashed his way through, only to find the snowdrift deep. “I’ll just charge at it,” he thought. He reversed, and puffed forward, but only got himself stuck. His driver went for help, while the fireman stayed, so if an engine came coming along they could warn it. Around the same time the twins had returned from clearing lines up to Knapford for the Little Western. “Where’s Duck and Oliver?” asked Donald. The Yard Manager explained everything. “Then we must go and rescue them both,” declared Douglas. The two engines set off into the night, which turned into the next day. Donald and Douglas arrived at the spot where Duck waited to be freed. Workmen dug round his wheels as the twins pushed away the snow in big clumps. Then the three engines set off and worked together to free Oliver and Toad. “Oh, thank goodness you arrived,” shivered Toad. “We thought we’d be here until spring,” joked Oliver. “But my goods train still needs to be delivered to Tidmouth.” “I can take you there,” said Duck. Duck pulled his friends to Tidmouth where they’d spend the night. Duck delivered the mail train all along the line. As for the workmen, they’ve been scolded for not having a flagsman, and as for Duck, he has become a much calmer engine when it comes to work. Characters *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Oliver *Toad *Oliver's Driver *Arlesburgh Yard Manager Locations *Arlesburgh *Tidmouth *Knapford (mentioned) Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Completed Episodes Category:Episodes about Duck